Increasingly, books, magazines, and newspapers are consumed in electronic form. Readers will view these print media on a myriad of devices, including electronic reading (or “e-reading”) devices, smart phones, tablet computers, and other electronic devices. Often, a reader is able to have electronic copies of a same print medium on multiple devices belonging to the reader, removing the need to carry a single device to varying locations. For electronic devices able to connect to each other or to a network, synchronization to a furthest read page or a most recently viewed page between the multiple electronic copies may be available. Thus, a user may read to a certain page on one device, synchronize another device to that page, and pick up reading on that page on the other device.
Often, readers will have a physical copy of a print medium that corresponds to their electronic copies. For example, a reader may have bought a physical copy of a book and, subsequently, purchased an electronic version of that book. The reader may have purchased both the physical and electronic copies with the intention of reading the print medium partially in each of the copies. The inconvenience of switching between a physical copy of a print medium and electronic copies of the print medium may cause the reader to surrender this goal, however. There is no way to automatically reflect progress in reading the physical copy by synchronizing the electronic copies, or visa-versa.